Forbidden
by ParkNeulRin
Summary: Chap 2 / Donghae tengah mengawasi Siwon dan Hyukjae dari jauh / Tak ada siapapun di kelas. Hanya ada seorang namja brunette dengan mata cokelat pekat yang mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua / Mimpi itu seakan pernah terjadi dalam hidup Hyukjae / Adios, Choi Siwon / Suck at summary / Haehyuk couple, Wonhyuk brothership, AU, BL. DLDR
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden**

Cast :

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Vampire Hunter)

Lee Hyukjae as Choi Hyukjae (Choi Siwon's little bro)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Vampire)

Rate : T

Warn : AU, Sho-Ai Typo(s), abal, OOC, non-EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Cast nya milik tuhan dan ceritanya milik saya

Author : Park Neul Rin

A/N : Buat yang nggak suka dan nggak mau baca, silakan meng-klik tanda silang yang ada di pojok kanan atas. Dan kalau terlanjur baca dan tiba-tiba anda merasa mual, sakit jantung, gangguan pernapasan dan penyakit lainnya, tolong jangan salahkan saya karena saya sudah memperingatkan.

~(*^*^*)~

Malam yang _sedikit _suram di ibu kota Korea Selatan. Hujan deras disertai petir yang menyambar-nyambar diikuti angin besar melanda. Namun, kota itu masih tampak sibuk meski waktu terus berjalan dan hanya beberapa menit lagi hari baru datang.

_Wuush~_

Sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam tampak melompati atap gedung-gedung gagah pencakar langit kota Seoul. Bayangan hitam itu tampaknya tak peduli dengan hujan yang membashai sekujur tubuhnya dan petir yang seakan-akan ingin menyambar dirinya hingga gosong.

"Tunggu! Kembali kau!" panggil seseorang dari bawah. Ia berlari dengan kecepatan yang slit dipercaya. Orang biasa tentu tidak bisa mengejarnya. Orang itu memakai kemeja putih transparan—memperlihatkan tubuh berototnya karena kemejanya basah—dan tampak bercak merah seperti darah di bahu kirinya. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam 2 buah pisau belati perak dan di tangan kanannya terdapat 3 buah pisau belati perak.

"Ck, dia masih belum menyerah," decak bayangan hitam itu—yang ternyata adalah seorang _namja_ dengan iris berwarna cokelat pekat. Ia mengubah rute berlarinya—yang awalnya ke arah timur menjadi selatan.

"Ck!" decak orang satunya. Ia menapakkan kakinya di dinding salah satu gedung dan berlari ke atap. Kini, ia mengejar _namja_ tadi melalui atap. Selisih jarak keduanya tak terlalu jauh, membuat orang yang terluka bahunya itu menyeringai. Dengan cekatan, dilemparnya pisau belatinya ke arah _namja_ beriris cokelat.

_Jleb_!

"Aaah!" erang _namja_ itu kesakitan. Lawannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan mempercepat larinya ke arah _namja_ itu.

"Tertangkap kau!" ucap orang itu senang.

_Srak_

"Jubah? Sial!" kesal orang itu saat tubuh yang tadinya mengernag kesakitan itu kini hanyalah sebuah jubah.

"_Babo_, mana mungkin aku tertangkap semudah itu?"

Orang itu berbalik dan menatap _namja_ itu geram.

"Sialan kau **Lee Donghae**!"

"Sampaikan salamku pada kekasihku tercinta. _Adiós_, **Choi Siwon**," ucap pria bernama Lee Donghae itu sebelum tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap dan menghilang.

~(*^*^*)~

Siwon memasuki rumah besarnya yang bergaya _Victoria_ berwarna _blue baby_ dalam keadaan basah. Wajah tampannya tampak sedikit pucat, mungkin akibat terlalu lama berlarian di tengah hujan pada tengah malam begini. Saat pintu rumahnya terbuka, cahaya lampu ruang tamu rumahnya sedikit membuat matanya terganggu. Ia tersenyum kecil saat melihat _namdongsaeng _nya tersenyum manis menyambutnya.

"Aku pulang **Choi Hyukjae**,"

"_Hyung_ sudah pulang. Ah, bahu _hyung_…"

Hyukjae berlari ke arah Siwon dan menyentuh bahu Siwon. Siwon meringis saat tangan lembut Hyukjae menyentuh lukanya.

"Ah, tubuh _hyung_ basah! _Hyung _umm...aku akan ambilkan baju ganti untuk _hyung_ sekaligus kotak P3K untuk mengobati luka di bahu _hyung_. _Hyung _tunggu dulu di sini _ne_?" ucap Hyukjae dengan nada khawatir. Kaki kurusnya melangkah sedikit cepat menuju lantai 2 rumah mereka.

Siwon tersenyum tipis melihat punggung adiknya yang mulai menjauh. Namun dengan cepat, senyum Siwon hilang saat ia melihat kalender yang terpasang di dinding ruang tamunya.

_Tanggal 28 Maret_

Dalam beberapa menit, tanggal 'kan berganti menjadi—

_Ting Tong_

Pukul 00.00, kini tanggal telah berganti. _Tanggal 29 Maret_. Hanya 6 hari sebelum ulang tahun _namdongsaeng_nya yang ke-17, dan sampai sekarang ia masih belum berhasil membunuh _vampire _sialan bernama Lee Donghae itu.

_Nyut_

Ia merasa perih akibat luka di bahu kirinya. Dengan kesal, diusapnya kasar bahu kirinya dan…ajaib! Lukanya sembuh tanpa bekas. Tampaknya, Choi Siwon memang bukanlah orang biasa.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Siwon mendengar langkah kecil Hyukjae mendekat. Ia menatap Hyukjae yang perlahan-lahan mulai dekat dengannya.

"_H-hyung_, luka _hyung_…"

Siwon mengangkup wajah Hyukjae dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang basah dan dingin.\

"Aku tak apa, hanya lecet sedikit. Bisa tolong berikan pakaianku?"

Hyukjae menyerahkan piyama berwarna putih polos pada Siwon. Siwon menerima pakaian itu dengan senang hati dan menepuk kepala Hyukjae pelan.

"Tidurlah, sekarang sudah pukul 12 malam lebih!" perintah Siwon lembut. Hyukjae mengangguk dan memeluk kakaknya sekilas.

"_G'night hyung_,"

"_G'night_,"

Hyukjae melangkah menuju kamarnya begitu pula Siwon.

_Cklek_

Siwon mengunci pintu kamarnya dan membuka seluruh pakaiannya—menggantinya dengan piyama yang Hyukjae ambilkan. Ia lalu berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dengan lesu dan berbaring tanpa mempedulikan posisinya nyaman atau tidak. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengingat jelas diskusinya dengan mendiang kedua orang tuanya 7 tahun yang lalu.

~(*^*^*)~

_Flashback_

"Siwon, ada yang ingin _umma _dan _appa _bicarakan," ucap Mr. Choi dengan mimik wajah dan nada yang serius. Siwon menelan potongan terakhir _sandwich _nya dan mengikuti Mr. dan Mrs. Choi menuju lantai 2—tepatnya ruang kerja Mr. Choi. Hyukjae yang tadinya ingin ikut dilarang oleh orang tuanya dan memilih untuk bermain di kamarnya.

"Siwon, baca buku ini," perintah Mr. Choi sambil melempar sebuah buku cukup tebal pada Siwon. Buku itu berjudul, "_Lady Fiore_".

"_Lady Fiore_? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu…" gumam Siwon.

"Baca buku itu, aku beri kau waktu 30 menit untuk membacanya. Aku akan kembali setelah 30 menit dan pastinya membuat Hyukjae tidur," ucap Mr. Choi sebelum meninggalkan Siwon berdua dengan Mrs. Choi di ruangan itu.

"Siwon, apa kau sudah bisa menguasai cara memakai 5 pisau belati yang _umma_ berikan padamu?" tanya Mrs. Choi lembut.

"_Umma_, aku mendapatnya pisau belati itu 12 tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih 10 tahun. Mana mungkin aku belum menguasainya?" jawab _namja _berusia 22 tahun itu sebal. Mrs. Choi tertawa kecil dan duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna abu-abu yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Rasanya baru kemarin aku memberimu pisau belati itu, namun pada kenyataannya 12 tahun telah berlalu," ucap Mrs. Choi. Siwon hanya bergumam menjawab ucapan _umma _nya. Ia membuka _cover _buku tebal itu dan mulai membacanya sekilas. Mudah baginya untuk menyerap isi buka itu hanya dalam waktu 30 menit. Ia memang bukan anak biasa.

Mrs. Choi menatap putra sulungnya dengan bola mata karamelnya. Ia menatap bekas luka berbentuk "X" yang ada di dada kiri anaknya. Luka itu, luka yang diberikan sebagai "hadiah" oleh seorang _vampire_ darah murni bernama "Lee Donghae".

Ah, ya. Keluarga Choi adalah keluarga _vampire hunter_. Meski mereka _vampire hunter_, darah keluarga _vampire _masih mengalir dalam tubuh mereka sehingga mereka masih memiliki sedikit kelebihan dibanding manusia pada umumnya.

Siwon menutup _cover _belakang buku itu dan mengembalikannya di rak buku tempatnya berasal. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi lebih serius. Ia kemudian melangkah mendekati _umma _nya dan berlutut di depan _umma _nya.

"_Umma_, aku sudah membacak buku tentang _Lady Fiore _itu. Namun aku tak terlalu mengerti ceritanya," gerutu Siwon. Mrs. Choi tersenyum lembut dan mengacak rambut Siwon.

"_Lady Fiore _adalah anak kedua dari pasangan _Frere_—sang _vampire_—dan _Maree_—si manusia. Kakaknya bernama _Sir Alberro_. _Sir Alberro _terlarhir sebagai manusia setengah _vampire_, sedangkan _Lady Fiore _terlahir sebagai manusia,"

"Seperti aku dan Hyukjae?"

Mrs. Choi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Siwon.

"…_Umma _akan menjawab pertanyaanmu jika _umma _sudah selesai bercerita, _arra_?"

Siwon mengangguk.

"Selisih umur mereka jauh, yaitu 12 tahun. Namun mereka tetap akrab layaknya kakak adik pada umumnya. Namun suatu hari, _Lady Fiore _diculik oleh seorang _vampire _yang merupakan anak dari musuh _appa _nya. Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan _vampire _itu pada _Lady Fiore_. Tujuh tahun lamanya _Lady Fiore _disekap oleh _vampire _itu entah dimana. Hingga suatu hari, satu minggu sebelum hari ulang tahun _Lady Fiore _yang ke-17 datang…"

Mrs. Choi menggantung ceritanya, membuat Siwon semakin penasaran. Mrs. Choi mengusap wajahnya dan menghela napas berat.

"Tiba-tiba saja, _Lady Fiore _kembali ke kamarnya dalam keadaan sudah dewasa. Ia mengenakan pakaian _gothic Lolita _dengan riasan yang khas. Kejadian itu berlangsung di tengah malam. Saat itu kebetulan _Sir Alberro _sedang berada di kamar _Lady_. Ia sangat _shock _melihat adik perempuannya kembali. _Sir Alberro _bertanya macam-macam pada _Lady_ dan dengan senang hati _lady _menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Satu minggi berlalu, ulang tahun _Lady _yang ke-17 dirayakan dengan meriah di rumah mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba sekumpulan kelelawar menyerbu pesta itu dan membuat tamu undangan pingsan. _Lady Fiore _dan _Sir Alberro _yang masih terjaga…"

_Tes_

_Gasp_

Siwon terkejut saat melihat setetes air mata mengalir melalui kedua bola mata indah _umma _nya. Isakan lirih pun mulai terdengar dari kedua belah bibir merah Mrs. Choi.

"_U-umma_…"

"Kelelawar-kelelawar itu mengerubungi _Lady Fiore _dan membuatnya terpisah dari _Sir Alberro_. Tiba-tiba, dimensi tempat mereka berpijak berubah. Kini mereka berada di ruang angkasa yang penuh dengan bintang yang berkelap-kelip. Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang _namja_ yang mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan wajah tampan dan iris berwarna cokelat pekat. _Namja _itu adalah…Aiden Lee…"

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"_Namaku…Lee Donghae atau lebih tepatnya…Aiden Lee. Kau mengingatku bukan Alberro? Ah, salah. Maksudku, __**Choi Siwon**__."_

Bayangan saat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Donghae terlintas.

"_Namja _itu tampak memeluk _Lady _dengan sangat mesra dan hal itu membuat _Sir Alberro _menjadi geram. Apalagi melihat _Lady Fiore _yang tampaknya senang berada dalam rengkuhan Aiden Lee. Dan...Aiden Lee, ia mencoba...mengubah _Lady _menjadi _vampire_-"

"Cukup," suara _baritone _Mr. Choi menghentikan Mrs. Choi untuk bercerita lebih lanjut. Ia menatap suaminya dengan wajah _blank_. Air matanya masih mengalir, namun wajahnya tetap tak berekspresi. Mr. Choi mendekati keduanya dan merengkuh Mrs. Choi.

"Aku tak menyangka kau tidak mengerti buku itu. Tampaknya _Mr. Perfect _juga memiliki kekurangan," ucap Mr. Choi remeh. Siwon menunduk di hadapan _appa _nya.

"_Mianhae_," ucap Siwon. Mr. Choi mengibaskan tangannya.

"Akan kulanjutkan cerita _umma_mu. _Vampire _sialan bernama Aiden Lee itu mencoba menjadi _Lady Fiore _menjadi _vampire_. Namun dengan cepat, _Sir Alberro _menyerang Aiden Lee. Pertempuran hebat tak terelakkan. _Lady Fiore _terlempar jauh dari keduanya. _Sir Alberro _dan Aiden Lee bertarung hidup dan mati. _Lady _hanya bisa menangis melihat dua orang yang dicintainya saling membunuh satu sama lain-"

"D-dua orang yang dicintainya...? Maksud _appa_-"

"_Ne_, _Lady Fiore _mencintai Aiden Lee. Tujuh tahun mereka bersama, entah apa yang dilakukan Aiden itu pada _Lady_. _Lady _menangis dan terus memohon pada Tuhan agar keduanya berhenti saling membunuh namun serangan _Sir Alberro _mengenai _Lady_..."

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

"_Fiore! Aw-"_

_JLEB_

"_Akh! K-kakak..."_

"_Fi-Fiore...?"_

"_B-bajingan kau Alberro! Kau membunuh adikmu sendiri!"_

"_A-aku membunuh Fiore...? Fi-Fiore!"_

_Tes_

Entah apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya, namun kejadian yang sepertinya kejadian dimana _Lady Fiore _terbunuh terlintas dalam pikiran Siwon. Air matanya mengalir. Rasanya sangat sakit saat _yeoja _berambut merah itu meninggal akibat serangan kakaknya. Dan ia merasa bagaikan dirinya sendiri tengah membunuh Hyukjae—tunggu. Kenapa rasanya...?

"_Lady _mati akibat serangan _Sir Alberro_. _Vampire _bernama Aiden itu menangis dan mengutuk _Sir Alberro _sekaligus _Lady_. Kutukannya adalah _jika aku belum bersatu dengan Fiore, setiap 800 tahun sekali kalian berdua akan terlahir kembali dan kejadian yang sama akan terulang. Fiore akan mendapatkan kembali ingatannya di saat kami bertemu di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-17_. Sejak saat itu, setiap 800 tahun sekali, akan selalu ada reinkarnasi dari _Lady Fiore _dan _Sir Alberro_. Dan...kau mengerti bukan?"

"...maksud _appa_, aku adalah reinkarnasi _Sir Alberro _dan Hyukjae adalah...reinkarnasi _Lady Fiore_?"

Mr. dan Mrs. Choi mengangguk. Siwon memejamkan matanya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang _mengejutkan_ itu.

"Kalau begitu _vampire _bernama Lee Donghae itu..."

"Dia dan Aiden Lee adalah orang yang sama, hanya nama mereka yang berbeda. Oh ya, Siwon. Apa kau tau darimana bekas luka ini berasal?" ucap Mrs. Choi sambil menyentuh bekas luka berbentuk "X" di dada bidang Siwon. Siwon menyentuh tangan _umma _nya dan menggeleng.

"Kau mendapatkannya karena serangan dari Aiden Lee. Lebih tepatnya, _Sir Alberro _yang mendapatkannya..." jelas Mrs. Choi. Siwon mengangguk sebagai respon.

"Siwon, _umma _dan _appa _harap kau bisa mencegah keduanya bertemu di hari ulang tahun Hyukjae. Ingatannya hanya akan kembali jika mereka bertemu di hari ulang tahunnya. Jika sudah lewat, maka tubuh Aiden akan menjadi abu dan ia akan terlahir kembali 50 tahun kemudian. Tolong, sebisa mungkin jauhkan keduanya atau paling tidak..._bunuh _Aiden sebelum hari itu datang..."

~(*^*^*)~

Siwon membuka matanya saat merasakan sinar mentari menyinarinya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya dan matanya mencoba menerima sinar yang ada—baik dari lampu maupun matahari. Ia melihat pintu kamarnya sedikit terbuka. Ia yakin, Hyukjae yang memasuki kamarnya dan membuka tirai jendela kamarnya. Dengan malas, Siwon bangun dan berjalan keluar kamar. Ia melihat _namdongsaeng _nya tengah menyiapkan sarapan untuk keduanya.

"Pagi," sapa Siwon. Hyukjae berbalik dan tersenyum manis pada _hyung _nya.

"Pagi _hyung_. Aku baru saja selesai menyiapkan sarapan," ucap Hyukjae diakhiri senyum lembut. Keduanya lalu berhadapan di meja makan dan mulai memakan sarapan mereka sambil mengobrol ringan dan bercanda. Tanpa keduanya sadari, sebuah bayangan berwarna hitam dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah pekat tengah mengawasi mereka dari jauh.

"Hanya tinggal masalah waktu, dan akhirnya kita bisa bersatu lagi..." gumam sosok itu.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden**

Cast :

Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon (Vampire Hunter)

Lee Hyukjae as Choi Hyukjae (Choi Siwon's little bro)

Lee Donghae as Lee Donghae (Vampire)

F(x) member as Donghae's personal maid

Rate : T

Warn : AU, Sho-Ai Typo(s), abal, OOC, non-EYD, dll

Disclaimer : Cast nya milik tuhan dan ceritanya milik saya

Author : Park Neul Rin

A/N : Buat yang nggak suka dan nggak mau baca, silakan meng-klik tanda silang yang ada di pojok kanan atas. Dan kalau terlanjur baca dan tiba-tiba anda merasa mual, sakit jantung, gangguan pernapasan dan penyakit lainnya, tolong jangan salahkan saya karena saya sudah memperingatkan.

~(*^*^*)~

Jauh di pinggir kota Seoul, terdapat sebuah kastil yang sangat mewah dan besar. Namun tak sembarang orang bisa melihat kastil itu. Hanya bangsa _vampire _dan _vampire hunter _yang memiliki darah _vampire _yang bisa melihat _vampire _itu. Kenapa? Karena kastil itu adalah kediaman seorang pemimpin _vampire_, yaitu kediaman seorang Lee Donghae.

Di pagi yang cerah ini, Donghae tengah berada di ruang utama kastilnya yang terletak di bagian pusat kastil. Matanya yang aslinya berwarna cokelat pekat berubah menjadi merah pekat, karena ia tengah mengawasi reinkarnasi _Sir Alberro _dan _Lady Fiore _yang tengah menikmati sarapan mereka. Reinkarnasi itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon dan Choi Hyukjae. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya saat ia melihat betapa manisnya reinkarnasi kekasihnya.

"Hanya masalah waktu, dan akhirnya kita bisa bersatu lagi..." gumamnya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan perlahan, irisnya kembali menjadi cokelat pekat. Ia memejamkan kedua mata indahnya dan membayangkan sosok kekasihnya _dulu_. Dengan gaun selutut berwarna putih polos, rambut merah panjang dan iris karamel yang menatapnya penuh cinta dan kesucian. _Sempurna_, itulah _Fiore _a.k.a Hyukjae di matanya.

"Meski sekarang kau berbeda, kau masih tetap _Fiore _yang kucintai..." lirihnya seraya membuka kedua matanya. Ia _sedikit _terkejut saat melihat dua orang _maid_nya ada di hadapannya entah sejak kapan. Namun ia tak terlalu mempedulikan itu. Bagaimanapun juga, _maid_nya juga seorang _vampire_, sehingga tak aneh jika mereka bisa datang tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari. Sebenarnya jika ia tidak terlalu fokus terhadap sesuatu, ia akan menyadari kedatangan _maid_nya.

"Ada apa **Sulli**?" tanya Donghae pada salah satu _maid_. _Maid _berseragam cokelat itu membungkuk di hadapan tuannya sekilas, lalu mengeluarkan sebotol _red wine _dari dalam apron putih yang ia kenakan.

"Ini _red wine _baru, mungkin tuan berkenan mencobanya," tawar Sulli. Donghae mengangguk dan matanya beralih ke arah seorang _maid _berseragam abu-abu. Sementara itu, Sulli menjentikkan jarinya dan muncullah sebuah gelas kristal. Lalu dengan cekatan, dituangkannya minuman berwarna kemerahan itu ke gelas tersebut.

"Kau sendiri ada apa **Krystal**?"

Maid berseragam abu-abu itu membungkuk sekilas dan mengeluarkan setelan jas berwarna biru tua, kemeja berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna putih. Donghae mengangguk paham dan mengambil pakaian itu dari Krystal. Lalu dalam sekejap, pakaian yang ia kenakan berubah menjadi setelan jas yang diberikan Krystal dan pakaian yang tadi ia pakai, terlipat dengan rapi di tangannya. Diberikannya pakaian itu pada Krystal.

"Tuan, ini _wine _anda," ucap Sulli sambil menyerahkan gelas kristal itu pada Donghae. Donghae meneguk habis minuman beralkohol berwarna merah itu dan mencengkeram erat gelas kristal itu hingga pecah. Sulli hanya menghela napas melihat entah gelas kristal keberapa yang dipecahkan oleh tuannya.

"**Luna**," panggilnya lirih. Krystal dan Sulli membungkuk sekilas dan membuka jalan. Dalam sekejap, seorang _maid _berseragam hitam datang dengan membawa sebuah cermin berbentuk lonjong di hadapannya. Ia berlutut di depan Donghae dan memberikan cermin berbentuk lonjong itu pada Donghae. Donghae menyentuh cermin itu, dan muncul di dalam cermin itu dua orang _yeoja _yang tengah bertarung. _Yeoja _yang memiliki rambut pirang panjang berhenti melawan _yeoja _berambut pendek di hadapannya dan menghadap Donghae.

"_Victoria di sini_," ucap _yeoja _itu. Donghae tersenyum meremehkan dan menatap tajam _yeoja _berambut panjang di hadapannya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan **Amber**?" tanya Donghae. Victoria melempar tiga buah pisau belati ke arah _yeoja _berambut pendek a.k.a Amber. Secepat kilat, _yeoja _tomboy itu menghindarinya.

"_Seperti yang anda lihat...ada perkembangan sedikit. Namun masih belum mencapai level Al-_"

"Siwon,"

"_-ah, ya. Siwon maksud saya,_" lanjut Victoria. Donghae menghela napasnya dan memijat dahinya.

"Kau akan membantunya 'kan?"

Victoria mengangguk.

"_Tentu saja. Sehebat apapun Amber, sulit jika ia harus menyamai level Choi Siwon dalam waktu 6 hari_,"

"Meski kau harus mengorbankan nyawamu?"

"_Apapun untuk tuan,_"

Donghae tersenyum mendengar jawaban Victoria. Beberapa detik kemudian, cermin itu kembali menjadi cermin biasa. Donghae mengembalikan cermin itu pada Luna. Lalu, Luna menyimpan cermin itu di balik apron putihnya. Donghae menghela napasnya dan berdiri dari _singgasana_nya.

"Ada berita apa?" tanya Donghae entah pada siapa. Matanya menatap keluar kastil, dimana sinar mentari yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu itu melimpah. Mengerti sinyal yang diberi Donghae, Krystal dan Sulli pergi dari ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Donghae dan Luna berdua di ruangan itu.

"Dua _vampire _kita berhasil dimusnahkan oleh Choi Siwon," jelas Luna. Donghae terkekeh dan memasukkan kedua tangannya di kantung celana.

"Dua _vampire _yang dikirim untuk menemaniku semalam? Yah...mereka menjadikan tubuh mereka sebagai tameng untuk melindungiku dari serangan Siwon. Padahal serangan itu sudah jelas bisa kuhindari. Mungkin hanya akan membuatku lecet," kekeh Donghae. Ia lalu berbalik dan mengelus wajah Luna.

"Wajahmu terlihat pucat. Begitu pula Krystal dan Sulli. Kalian tidak minum darah? Bukannya Victoria dan Amber selalu memburu hewan untuk dihisap darahnya untuk kalian berlima?" tanya Donghae dengan wajah datar. Namun, Luna mengerti bahwa Donghae khawatir dengan keadaan mereka. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka berlima adalah teman sekaligus pengasuh Donghae sejak kecil.

"Bukankah kami pernah berkata pada tuan? Kami tidak akan minum darah sebelum tuan minum," jawab Luna. Donghae menggeleng dan menghela napasnya berat.

"Kalian ini keras kepala sekali. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku yakin kali ini kita bisa mendapatkan Hyukjae..." lirih Donghae yakin. Luna membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Donghae, meninggalkannya sendirian dalam ruangan gelap itu.

~(*^*^*)~

Hyukjae melangkah turun dari mobil _hyung _nya dan berjalan pelan menuju kampusnya. Tak jauh di hadapannya, berdiri kokoh gedung utama dari Pai Chai _university_, sekolah tempatnya mengampu pendidikan. Meski usia Hyukjae baru akan menginjak 17, ia sudah bisa menginjakkan kakinya di universitas itu dan kini, ia sudah menginjak semester 2. Beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi yang berlalu lalang menyapanya dengan ramah. Hyukjae membalas sapaan mereka dengan ramah pula.

"Hey, Hyukjae. Keluargamu _vampire hunter _'kan? Sebenarnya, _vampire hunter _itu apa? Dan bukankah _vampire _hanyalah mitos belaka?" tanya salah seorang _namja _dengan wajah penasaran. Dua _yeoja _dan tiga _namja _yang berada di belakang _namja _itu juga mengangguk penasaran. Hyukjae tertawa ringan menanggapi pertanyaan mereka. Ia sudah _terlalu sering _mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu.

"_Ne_, keluargaku adalah _vampire hunter_. _Vampire hunter _adalah semacam perkumpulan orang yang memiliki kelebihan tertentu yang ingin membasmi _vampire_. Dan keluargaku adalah salah satunya. Aku sendiri tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana _vampire hunter _bekerja. _Hyung _dulu pernah menjelaskan padaku bahwa dalam satu keluarga, tidak semua anggota keluarga menjadi _vampire hunter_, contohnya aku. Mereka yang menjadi _vampire hunter _adalah mereka yang memiliki darah setengah _vampire_. Sedangkan aku hanyalah manusia biasa," jelas Hyukjae diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Memiliki darah setengah _vampire_? Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa kau hanya manusia biasa?" tanya salah satu _yeoja_. Hyukjae terdiam sebentar dan tampak berpikir.

"_Molla_. Menurut yang dulu orang tuaku ceritakan, leluhurku adalah seorang _vampire _yang jatuh cinta pada manusia. Lalu mereka menikah dan memiliki 2 anak. Sang kakak adalah manusia setengah _vampire_, sedangkan sang adik adalah manusia biasa. Tapi selanjutnya, setiap anak yang lahir akan selalu menjadi setengah _vampire_. Manusia biasa hanya lahir di keluarga kami setiap 800 tahun sekali. Dan mereka bilang...manusia biasa yang terlahir dalam keluarga kami _sangat spesial_, sehingga harus benar-benar dilindungi. Meski aku tak terlalu mengerti apa maksud dari spesial itu," jelas Hyukjae—bergumam di bagian akhir.

"Lalu? Apakah _vampire _benar-benar ada?" tanya _yeoja _yang lain.

"_Hyung _ku bilang, _vampire _memang benar ada. Namun manusia biasa tak dapat melihat mereka, karena mereka memasang semacam pelindung di sekitar tubuh mereka sehingga manusia biasa tidak bisa melihat mereka. Namun berbeda dengan manusia setengah _vampire_, mereka bisa merasakan aura tubuh _vampire_, mencium aroma darah yang melekat pada tubuh mereka, bahkan mereka bisa menebak _gender vampire _itu!" lanjut Hyukjae diakhiri tawa kecil.

"Umm, _hyung_mu manusia setengah _vampire_?"

Hyukjae mengangguk.

"Apa dia juga meminum darah seperti _vampire _di cerita-cerita?"

"_Aniyo_, tapi dia minum _red wine_," jawab Hyukjae. Enam orang yang adi mengerubungi Hyukjae mengangguk mengerti dan berjalan menuju kelas mereka masing-masing saat terdengar bel berbunyi. Hyukjae menghela napas dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang masih cukup jauh.

_Kriet_

Hyukjae membuka pintu kelasnya dan...terkejut. Tak ada satu orangpun di kelasnya, _tak seorangpun_ kecuali seorang_ namja brunette _tampan dengan mata cokelat pekat. _Namja _itu mengenakan setelan jas berwarna biru tua, kemeja berwarna hitam dan dasi berwarna putih. Dan wajah orang itu...

_Deg_

_Deg_

_Deg_

Jantung Hyukjae berdetak kencang saat tatapan mereka bertemu. Perasaan aneh menyerang dadanya. Perasaan kaget, takut, sedih, senang dan...rindu bercampur aduk. Entahlah, Hyukjae ingin mengalihkan pandangannya namun...mata orang itu seakan menghipnotisnya untuk tetap menatap.

"_Fiore_," ucap _namja _itu dengan suara yang khas.

_Deg_

Jantung Hyukjae seakan berhenti berdetak saat ia mendengar _namja _itu memanggil sebuah nama. Nama yang...sangat familiar di telinganya. Nama yang sering terdengar oleh indra pendengarannya. Nama yang sering terucap oleh bibir tipis _seseorang _yang selalu muncul dalam mimpinya. Nama yang selalu...menghantuinya dalam mimpi...

"A—ahh..."

Hyukjae tak tau harus menjawab apa. Lidahnya kelu. _Namja _itu tersenyum dengan aneh—licik dan manis di saat bersamaan. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan berbisik,

"Sebentar lagi, kita akan bersatu..."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

~(*^*^*)~

_Seorang _namja brunette _bermata cokelat pekat berjalan dengan malas ke dalam hutan. Bosan, ia merasa bosan. Ia bosan dengan segala kegiatannya sebagai penerus generasi _vampire_. Belajar ini dan itu, perjodohan, pesta, _meeting _dan sebagainya. Melelahkan. Terkadang ia berharap untuk dilahirkan sebagai orang biasa atau minimal sekedar bangsawan. Ia lelah menjadi pangeran._

"_Hey?"_

Namja _itu berbalik dan mendapati seorang _yeoja _yang berumur tak beda jauh dengannya tersenyum manis dan melambai ke arahnya. _Yeoja _itu memakai gaun selutut berwarna putih polos, berambut merah panjang dan beriris karamel. Cantik sekali._

"_Namaku Fiore. Di rumah aku biasa dipanggil _Lady Fiore_," ucap _yeoja _itu ramah._

"_...kau manusia ya?" tanya _namja _itu acuh tak acuh. Fiore mengerjapkan matanya, lalu tersenyum manis dan memeluk _namja _itu. Mata _namja _itu membulat saat merasakan tangan mungil Fiore melingkar di pinggangnya._

"_Hey, kau-"_

"_Yep, aku manusia. Kau _vampire _'kan? Siapa namamu?" tanya Fiore ceria. _Namja _itu bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah._

"_N-namaku...A-aiden Lee..." ucapnya dengan wajah merah padam._

"_Aiden? Nama yang bagus, cocok untukmu!" ucap Fiore semangat. Senyum manis menghiasi wajah manisnya._

Deg

Deg

Deg

_Jantung Aiden berdetak kencang. Dan detik itu juga ia mempercayai sesuatu yang sangat sulit dipercaya baginya._

Love at first sight

_Dan ia menginginkan Fiore hanya untuk dirinya._

"_Fiore, maukah kau ikut denganku ke suatu tempat?"_

_Dan Fiore dengan polosnya mengikuti Aiden._

~(*^*^*)~

_Gasp_

Hyukjae membuka matanya dan terbangun begitu saja. Ia bisa merasakan wajahnya basah oleh air mata. Mimpinya tadi...benar-benar...membuatnya merasa rindu. Seakan kejadian itu benar-benar pernah terjadi _pada dirinya_.

"Kau sudah sadar? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang dengan nada khawatir. Ia melihat ke sampingnya dan melihat Kim Junsu, sahabatnya, menatapnya penuh khawatir. Hyukjae melihat sekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa ia berada di ruang kesehatan. Hyukjae menghela napasnya dan mengusap air matanya, lalu mengangguk.

"Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini Su-ie?" tanya Hyukjae.

"Tadi, salah seorang di kelasmu berkata bahwa setelah kau memasuki kelas, tiba-tiba kau pingsan. Kenapa kau bisa pingsan?" tanya Junsu. Hyukjae terdiam sebentar, sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menghela napas.

"Aku...hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Tak ada apa-apa," jawab Hyukjae diakhiri senyum lemah. Junsu mengangguk dan mengusap rambut Hyukjae. Meski Hyukjae mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, tetap saja Junsu merasa khawatir dengan keadaan sahabatnya yang satu itu.

"Aku sudah menghubungi _hyung _mu beberapa menit lalu. Kurasa ia sedang dalam perja-"

_Brak_

Sebelum Junsu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu ruang kesehatan dibuka dengan kasar. Pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon, _hyung _dari Choi Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat _hyung _nya penuh dengan keringat dan...beberapa luka.

"_H-hyung_..." panggil Hyukjae lirih. Mata Siwon berkilat kesal melihat keadaan Hyukjae. Ia terlihat sangat...lemah.

_Krek_

"_H_-_hyung_, hentikan! _Hyung _bisa merusak pintu itu!"

Siwon melepas cengkeramannya terhadap pintu. Ia lalu berbalik dan berjalan keluar ruang kesehatan.

"Jaga Hyukjae. Jangan sampai ada orang asing yang berani mendekatinya," perintah Siwon dengan nada berbahaya. Junsu hanya bisa mengangguk menuruti perintah Siwon. _Brother complex_? Ya, itulah Siwon di mata Junsu.

~(*^*^*)~

"Ssshhh..." ringis Donghae. Kini, ia berada di pinggir hutan, tak jauh dari kastilnya. Bahu kanannya mengalirkan begitu banyak darah, jasnya sobek dan sudah ia buang entah kemana. Luka itu ia dapatkan dari Siwon. Beberapa waktu yang lalu, tiba-tiba saja Siwon menyerangnya. Untunglah ia bisa menangkis serangan Siwon, meski serangan tersebut melukai bahu kanannya.

"Sial kau Choi Siwon. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan_nya_, sama sekali tak ada maksud untuk membuatnya pingsan..." geram Donghae. Ia bersandar di bawah pohon dan memejamkan matana, menunggu Victoria dan Krystal datang menjemputnya. Ia merasa terlalu malas dan lelah untuk kembali ke kastil sendiri.

_Srak_

Donghae membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan melirik tajam ke arah kanan. Tak ada apapun, namun ia mengerti bahwa Siwon ada di dekatnya lebih tepatnya, di bagian kanan.

"Mau apalagi kau?" tanya Donghae malas.

"Kau...berani sekali kau mendekati Hyukjae. Kau bahkan membuatnya ketakutan! Tiada ampun bagimu!" geram Siwon. Ia melempar lima pisau belatinya ke arah yang berbeda. Namun pisau belati itu memiliki sasaran yang pasti, yaitu Donghae.

"Ck..." decak Donghae. Bukannya menghindar, ia justru kembali memejamkan matanya.

_Trang_

Lima pisau belati Siwon terjatuh sebelum sempat menyentuh Donghae. Semua pisau belati itu terjatuh dalam jarak yang sama, yaitu 5 meter dari Donghae. Siwon mendecih kesal saat melihat seorang _vampire _berpakaian _maid _berwarna abu-abu berjalan dengan ringannya mendekati Donghae. Di belakangnya, berdiri seorang _vampire yeoja _berambut pirang panjang dengan _cheongsam _berwarna hitam selutut.

"Sialan..." kesal Siwon. Mendengar ucapan kesal Siwon, Donghae melirik lawannya dan tersenyum licik. Krystal dan Victoria membantu Donghae berdiri, lalu tubuh ketiganya menjadi asap dan mereka menghilang.

"_Adiós_, Choi Siwon," ucap Donghae sebelum menghilang dari hadapan Siwon.

**TBC**

_Special thank's ^^_

|**Arit291**|**leehyunseok99****|Thania Lee**|**Jung En-Yeon**|**Tania3424**|**myfishychovy**|**Lee Eun Jae**|**Fitri Jewel Hyukkie**|**de'yellow**|**myhyukkiesmile**|**Kartika2412**|**Lee Eun In**|s**weetyhaehyuk**|**Kamiyama Kaoru**|**nurul. **|**lee haehyukkie**|


End file.
